The Prince & Me
by Serenity Angel Tsukino
Summary: Kagome Higurashi came from a weathy old family. This quiet and shut out girl gets told she is to make the Emperor of Japan's son. Which is a complete playboy and cold hearted jerk. What happens if she hates him but he likes her?


The Higurashis came from a long line of Nobility. Throughout time their family had branches in military, business, and politics. Being the oldest nobility in Japan, they seemed to fade from the media to finally get peace. The last person that carried the family's honor is Kagome Higurashi. Because being the only heir left that is pure descendent of the Higurashi line, she was a sheltered child. She had never left the estate unless accompanied by both Mother and Father and heavily armed guards. She has been home schooled and is so advanced she is in a sophomore in college at the age 16. To keep her safe and the family blood line secure Kagome's parents had an arranged marriage plan for her.

"Kagome-chan-"Mrs. Higurashi sat her daughter down with her Husband for tea."-this is the best option. You will be safe-"

"I understand, Okaa-san." Kagome said, giving no emotion as she performed the tea ceremony perfectly and served them both teas.

Her parents beamed; glad they had such a good obedient daughter. They watched her daughter performed the rest of the tea ceremony and they clapped.

"Wonderful, Kagome. You performed it well." Mr. Higurashi cheered.

Kagome bowed and stood.

"May I take my leave?"

"Sure, darling. Just dress in the kimono I left for you in your room. We are going to meet your future husband today." Mrs. Higurashi chirped.

Kagome bowed once again and left the room. The idea of marriage, running through her head. She showed no emotion but once she got to her room and shut her down she let out a sigh.

'Marriage, huh? Another meaningless attempt to show they care.' She walked into her Victorian style bedroom and walked over to her bed where a baby pink and baby purple kimono was laid out for her. 'Maybe this may be a good attempt to get outside for once.'

Kagome dressed herself and placed on her geisha make-up, since her Mother had trained her with the same mannerism and the excuse of never showing her _real_ face to the public. Once finished she had walked downstairs to the main doors to see her two top guards, Sango and Kohaku.

"Where is Okaa-san and Otou-san?" Kagome asked, looking around for them.

"They went on ahead to get your introduction in to your Future husband's family and you will join him for dinner alone. They also have other business to attend to afterwards so they said they will see you later this evening."

"I see." Kagome looked down. 'They _always _do this.'

Sango frowned, hating to see her Lady upset, even though she does not show it.

"Hey, Kagome-dono…how about afterwards we go and grabs some Dots Ice cream?"

Kagome managed to smile weakly up at Sango and nods. Sango had been one of her true friends.

"That would sound nice. But we must make sure my Parents do not find out."

"Of course not!" Kohaku grinned. "I will secure the area just for you, Kagome-dono."

With that Kagome was escorted to an armor limo outside of the estate and they started heading east.

"Normally parents will let their son's choose their bride while they force their daughters to marry whoever they choose." A young man, about 26, snapped as maids helped him dress in a dark blue kimono with a golden pattern of a wild dog around it.

"Sesshomaru-kun..."

"Do not baby him Izayoi. He will not get his way this time." A taiyoukai, who seemed like an older version of the younger man before him, step forward if front of the lady who spoke the younger taiyoukai's name. "We were hoping you would finally settle down with Kagura but you opened dishonored her with her older sister Kana. You will not fool around this time Sesshomaru. You shall marry Higurashi-san and that is final."

"Not if I drive her away." Sesshomaru then admired himself in the mirror once the maids were done.

"Please, Sesshomaru-kun does not hurt this girl. Kagome-chan is a very sweet girl." The lady, named Izayoi, stepped forward and walked over to Sesshomaru and touched his arm.

Sesshomaru looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed.

"Demo Okaa-sama…" He gave her an actual sad face, but it did not work on her.

She only smiled warmly at him and grabbed his right ear and twisted it.

"Do not 'but Step-Mom' me. You will _not_ hurt _Kagome-chan_. Is that understood young man? Or I will have your Father crown Inuyasha Crown Prince."

Sesshomaru made a whimpering sound while Izayoi's husband winced as he watched.

"You're going to be a good boy, ne?" Izayoi let go of Sesshomaru's ear.

He reached up and rubbed his ear and nodded slowly.

"Ne, Okaa-sama…"

Izayoi just continued to smile and turned her head to the side, waiting for something. Sesshomaru, obeiningly, leaned down and kisses his Step-mother's cheek.

"Now, be a gentleman at dinner. We will not be able to join you both tonight because of an important meeting with the US Embrassy. I will be leaving you with Miroku-san to make sure you stay in line..." Izayoi then walked pasted her husband. "Come Inutaisho; let your son finish dressing."

"H-hai." The older Taiyoukai followed his wife.

Sesshomaru watched them leave and all he could think of was…

'That woman scares me…'

Sesshomaru finished getting ready and headed down the hall to get to the main foyer. Then he saw a familiar red kimono covered teenage step in the hallway before him.

"Oi! Sesshomaru!"

The Crown Prince Taiyoukai growled with annoyance and just past the boy quickly, but he followed.

"Sessho no onii-san, where you going? Gonna visit your 'fiancé'?"

Sesshomaru turned to look at the boy. He was a bit shorter than him, same matching long white hair and golden eyes, but the only thing that is different between them was the boy had little white dog ears at the top of his head.

"If I was not late already, Inuyasha, I would kill you by now."

"Feh! You _wish_ you even could. Otou-sama and Okaa-sama would be on your ass so fast if you even dare even hurt a hair on my head, you wouldn't know what hit ya."

Sesshomaru gave him another warning growl and he entered the foyer, with a gentleman standing at the door.

"So you finally decide to show up? This must be such a specially occasion. I did not even have to hunt you down, Sesshomaru-sama." The young man grinned.

"When I am Emperor Miroku I will have your head." Sesshomaru snapped as he continued pasted him and headed through the doors to the outside.

"Okaa-sama and Otou-sama is really serious this time." Inuyasha stopped beside Sesshomaru as they watched him get into an armored limo.

"I know. I just hope he doesn't fuck it up this time."

"You know Sesshomaru, he is a playboy. He'll fuck anything that is female."

"Well time for my babysitting job to start. See you around, Inuyasha-sama." Miroku bowed to the younger Prince and he went outside and climbed into the limo.

"'Dinner at the Tokyo Tower at five pm'." Kagome read the note that her mother left for Sango. "Well it is 6:23 pm. And he is not here."

"Well, Kagome-dono, we must wait for him-"Kohaku tried to explain.

"Iie. I am no longer waiting for the jerk." Kagome stood up and picked up the napkin on her lap and threw it down on the table.

"Demo Kagome-dono-"Sango tried to coax her to calm down.

"Iie. Because my parents said I must marry him does not mean I will wait for him."

Kagome turned to leave to see a door opens and guards come into the room to check security in the room. Then the motion to someone in the hallway and a man in a purple tinted business suit comes in with a taller man behind him, wearing a royal blue kimono. Kagome froze to her spot.

'The Crown Prince…my parents want me to marry the Crown Prince…the sleazy playboy….'

"Kagome-dono." Miroku bowed before her, taking her right hand in his and kissing the top of it. "Forgive us being late. Traffic and media, you understand."

Miroku then moved to let Sesshomaru see her. Sesshomaru stopped and looked down at the delicate creature before him. He looked at her with disgust; she looked like the other million Japanese geishas he always invited into his rooms at night.

"Kagome-dono let me introduce to you the Crown Prince of Japan, Sesshomaru-sama. Sesshomaru-sama let me introduce to you, Kagome Higurashi-dono."

Sesshomaru turned his head away, to ignore her and show his great disinterested.

Kagome just stood there and sighed.

"Well I can see the Prince is very _excited_ to see me, but since I have other affairs, and he since late we must plan dinner another time."

Sango, Kohaku and Miroku nearly fell to the floor. Sesshomaru looked at her in the corner of his eye.

"Demo Kagome-dono, the Prince came all the way down here-"

"I do not care if he came from China! He was late. And I have classes to attend to. And unlike him, I will not waste my college career 'partying' and 'getting wasted' like a fool." Kagome turned to Sango and Kohaku. "Have the car ready. I wish to leave now."

Sango knew it wasn't best to cross Kagome, especially when she is this angry, so called for the car on her cell phone.

However Sesshomaru stared at her in shock. She was the first girl to have not even dropped down on her knees for him. Never in his time, had he heard a woman spoke to him in such a manner than his Step-Mother and his Mother.

He watched her then step passed him, without another look or a bow. He reached out and grabbed her right arm. She turned around and glared at him.

"Just because I must marry does not mean I am going to be at your very whim. I do not care if you whore yourself to the entire country, just do not think I would be one of them." She then ripped her arm from his grasp and walks off.

Sango, Kohaku and other body guards following at her heels. Sesshomaru just watched her continue to leave the building.

"Miroku…"

"Hai….Sesshomaru-sama?"

"She just talked back to me…she never let me speak…"

"I had no idea she would do that I'll-"

"She didn't get all flustered when she saw me…she looked at me with uttered hatred…"

"I am so sorry Sesshomaru-sama I'll-"

"I think I am going to enjoy this marriage, Miroku." Sesshomaru grinned and turned to look at him.

Miroku face faulted and then got back up.

"Are you kidding me!"

"She is like a wild cat, needing to be tame. And I will tame that beautiful lion. And bring her real inner beast to focus."

"You are seriously on crack, you know that? Sesshomaru let's just-Ack!" Miroku watched Sesshomaru chasing after Kagome. "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru got into the hall as Kagome and her servants got into the elevator. He growled with annoyance and went to the stairs. He jumped down, skipping floors. He then got into the foyer, media standing outside the windows, banging on them to get his attention but them all frozen once the elevator opened and Kagome stand before him.

"Get out of my way." Kagome snapped.

"You do not order this Prince around."

"And I do not care if you are God, move." Kagome's eyes narrowed down at him, their eye locked.

There Sesshomaru could see it, the cold, emotionless stare he normally gave. With the hint of pain hidden behind it. Before he knew it his feet brought him closer to Kagome and he took her hand in his. He pulled out the ring Miroku gave him to give to Kagome. He placed it on her ring finger then brought her hand to his lips. He kissed it.

Kagome gasped, never being this close to anyone of the opposite sex. And she started to panic when the media started to take pictures.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Control yourself!"

"Iie…" He then wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled her closer.

He leaned down and nibbled on her ear lobe and whispered.

"Not until I control you…"


End file.
